Do You Still Love me
by Thuyy
Summary: It's not actually about this movie, but have a read and leave me some feed backs so i can change a couple of things.


**By emOchiickzz**

**Chapter 1: Back to school**

"Yah!!! Kim Sung Mi you wake up this instants, and I mean NOW!!" my umma screamed.

"URGH GO AWAY, LET ME SLEEP IN PEACE GAWD!!!!!" I shouted back at her.

When she said that I will be banded from going out .I suddenly woke and walked my ass to the bathroom.

Once I finished taking a nice hot shower, I changed into my school uniform and walked out and looked at the time.

"Omg it's freaken 9 o'clock s**t, I'm going to be late for school!!!!"

I quickly put on my shoe and grabbed my bag and ran out the door and started spiriting for it.

Lucky I made it to the front gate before I was late.

When I walked through the door of my classroom my teacher Mrs Lee stared at me with an angry face, I slowly walked in and said "I'm sorry that I'm late, I slept in."

"Miss Kim, why are you always sleeping in huh? I have no choice that I have to make you stay after school and clean the blackboard" Mrs Lee scolded

Then I looked around and saw a differences in the class, there was a student that all the girls would love to have him in their class his name was Park Jae Jin.

He was a cute guy with a good looking body. Just by looking at it with clothes on, he got dimples, styled black hair, big eyes and a lip that you just wanna kiss.

But when I got out of day dreaming.

I was shocked to see him in my class as I turned around and looked at the girls and they were like full on staring at him.

(Like I do tsk)

What a load of dumb ass dogs.

After that I turned around and looked at him .He was freaken smiling on his stupid ass face.

I quickly sat down in my seat and turned to look at him and there you have it again, **another freaken smile.**

Isn't it great to sit next to a person like him?

While the teacher was blabbing during history class, all I could do was sleep. I quickly laid my head down on the table trying not to make it noticeable.

As Mrs Lee turned around, her face suddenly lit up fire. she threw the chalk at my head and shouted at me, for going to sleep while she was teaching of course. What can I say? It was so boring.

I was so angry that someone freaken threw the chalk at me, gawd how dare they! I slowly stood up and the only word that came out was "Who was that? Who freaken threw that thing at my head?"

When teacher heard, she replied "Do you have a problem? What if I was the one threw that thing at your head? You were sleeping during my lesson Miss Kim!"

"No Mrs" I said and sat my ass down.

I quickly looked around and realised Park Jae Jin was laughing his head off.

I already got sick of that smile from the first time I saw it.

**Chapter 2: His House**

After history class I walked to the cafeteria while holding my lunch heading towards my table. As I sat down, I saw my best friend Kim Su Jin.

Once she saw me, her hand started waving like a retard, I had no choice beside to walk over to her and gave her a hug to shut her up "I miss you Su Jin" for a

While I realized that she was crying

"What's wrong?"

"I missed you too Sung Mi"

I told her that I had Park Jae Jin in my class and the only face she could give me was an 'OMG' expression.

We stood there for a while and people were staring at us like we were some kind of freaks.

Su Jin and I slowly sat down and started to eat our lunch.

Once I finished my lunch, I took sip out of my juice.

That's when I noticed a shadow was coming towards us, I just ignored it and kept on drinking my juice .Su Jin was quiet for a moment, so I decided to looked up and Su Jin face was like this = O_O.

Then I turned and it was him with his gang, I wasn't amused or anything like Su Jin was. I just turned around and kept on drinking until he took a hold of my wrist and pulled me out of the cafeteria and into his car.

(Now I'm going to get into more trouble because I was suppose to stay after school which I didn't)

I asked him "Where are you taking me now and why did you drag me out of school?"

He didn't answer and he kept on driving.

He stopped at this some house, wait, it not a normal ordinary house it was like a mansion.

It's beautiful, I just kept on staring until he opened the door for me "what are we doing here?" if he doesn't answer, I'll refuse to get out.

"This is my house."

I sat there and looked at him blankly; 10 seconds later I laughed at him and was pointing at his face

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"You got to be joking me"

"I never joke about my house"

"Why are we here any ways? I don't even know you"

"Just get into the house gawd; you're so fussy, you'll know once you get in"

"W.E okay I'll go, hold your horses"

When I slowly walked into the house I was so shocked because the mansion was 3 times bigger than my house and he even had maids that welcomed him in.

"Sit on the couch"

"Okay"

I sat on the couch and so did he.

"Why are we at your mansion by the way?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because I like you"

"But you don't even know me yet?"

"Yes I do"

"But how"

"Thanks to your umma, I gave her money to tell me things about you"

Okay now that is annoying me, he bribed my mum with money to know stuff about me.

"Okay so what do you want to know about me since I know like every thing about you"

"How do you know where I live?"

"Su Jin"

That's even worst; my best friend told him where I lived THAT

REALLY PISSED OFF NOW!!!!

"Why do you choose me when there are plenty of girls out there that you can pick?"

"Because your not like those b*****s"

"Does your parent live with you?"

"No"

"So you have this house all to yourself?"

"Yep"

"How long are we going to stay for?"

"Till tomorrow"

"But I don't want to"

"Sorry you have no choice to go home"

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"What are you going to do about it if I leave?"

"You can try and get pass those guys"

Those guys that were standing where the door was his member of the gang.

I tried to get through but apparently I didn't manage to even touch the door knob.

So I stayed there for the night.

I walked past him and laid on the other couch where there was no blanket or pillow.

5 minute later I feel asleep.

**Chapter 3: The Next Morning**

When I woke up I found myself in a room, not the living room but a bedroom.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure that I wasn't seeing things but I wasn't.

Turned around say Jae Jin laying on the same bed and sharing the same blanket.

I freaked out and open the blanket to see if my clothes were still on my body.

Lucky it was.

Then I started to look at him again and I jumped out of the bed and on my feet screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

He lifted his head and said "Why are you screaming? People are trying to sleep and they can't sleep if you're screaming like that"

"Why am I sleeping in the same bed as you?"

"I carried you up here because when you were sleeping on the couch, I was thinking that you would get a sore back the next day, so I carried you up here and that's it so yer"

I looked at him strangely.

"Does my umma know? "

"Yeah I called her last night and she was fine with it, because I gave her more money."

"So i can go home now right?"

"Nope your living here with me whether you like it or not"

"But what about my clothes, my school stuff, my school uni-"

He cut me off"Already got it last night when my guys went to your house and took all your stuff and things to move over here"

"But what did my umma say??"

"She said it is fine with her and she said to me she wanted to get rid of you long ago"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I already said it, it's because I like you and I'm trying to make you like me back,"

"Fine if you want me to like you, you have to have another room for me."

Like I will ever like him back.

You can count on it but it will never work!

"Done that, my guys did it last night as well"

"Fine!! Get dress we're going to school"

"Too late look at the time"

It was 11o'clock

"I don't care we are still going"

He sat up and walked to the bathroom, and got changed and I did the same but in a different bathroom.

I walked down and went to the kitchen and there was breakfast ready on the table and I sat down and ate it all up because I was hungry.

He sat down and ate only like two bits of toast and walked out the house.

When we got to school me and him walked to our class room and walked through the door at the same time and everyone in the class was looking at us and they were curious.

Very curious.

This time the teacher didn't say anything to us.

I walked to my seat and saw some of the girls giving me daggers.

When it was lunch time I quickly walked to Su Jin and I told he that I was living with Jae Jin now and don't tell anybody.

She turned to me and said "Why can't I be you?"

"I don't know"

She was jealous of course and I told her that he liked me as well that's why I'm living with him.

When lunch finished I walked back to my classroom and I noticed something was on the board and it said

[SUNG MI IS JAE JIN'S GRILFRIEND FROM NOW ON]

There was a little message on the bottom of it and it said

[Sung Mi you have no choice]

From Jae Jin

I was angry because I didn't agree to be his girlfriend no matter what, but guess now I'm stuck with him.

Sat down and the lessons went by so fast that I was home time.

**Chapter 4: Home at last**

I was angry with him so I didn't walk to the car but instead I turned to the other direction and kept on walking with out looking back.

He didn't say a word when I walked the other direction he got in the car and drove the car besides me and he asked "what's wrong with you today, why are you so moody all of a sudden? Why aren't you getting into the car?"

I kept on walking and ignoring what he is saying.

"I will let you go where ever you want and have what ever you want as long as you get in the car"

"Fine"

So I walked in the car what's the biggy.

I was still angry and started shouting at him. Non-stop I'm telling you. I can go on ands on.

My mouth never gets tired.

When we stopped right in front of the mansion, he turned around and looked and got really annoyed and I kept on shouting until he suddenly kissed me.

I was in heaven thanks to him, my temperature has stopped and I suddenly kissed him back and I couldn't stop myself from doing it.

But luckily I pulled back avoiding his kiss, then I looked at him blankly and suddenly my hands went across his face.

He felt the slap but didn't say anything; just wait a few seconds later he said "I'm sorry, I didn't what had gotten into me"

When I heard all that is needed to be heard I opened the car and walked out and into the house without saying a word to him. Then I just sat on the couch and turned on the television and watch star king.

He walked into the house and I turned to just ask him one more thing.

"Where is my room?"

"Up stairs on the right next to my room"

I walked up stairs and open the door of my room and didn't seem to care what my room looked like so I just took my clothes and walked to the bathroom.

I opened the bathroom door and I notice that there was a heptic phone next to the sink and it had a little car with it.

[Hope you like it]

From Jae Jin

I got excited and I ran out and gave him a big hug and saying thank you and he said "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it"

"How do you know I wanted a new one?"

"By looking at your mobile"

"Oh forgot, it looks crap doesn't it?"

"Yeah that's why I bought you a new one"

"I got to go and take a bath, after I'm done I got to do my homework and go to sleep"

"Okay"

He said sadly

"But don't worry I will come out and talk to you"

So I walked to the bathroom and took a nice hot bath.

When I finished, I went to my room and did my homework and that's when I felt sleepy and slept on the table.

From 4o'clock til 12o'clock midnight she didn't come out.

So Jae Jin got worried because she haven't stepped out of her room, so he went up stairs and opened her door and saw her sleeping on the table.

He was being nice so he picked her up and carried her onto the bed and pulled the blanket up so that she won't get cold at night.

He felt tired as well and just lie down next to her and feel asleep.

When them both were deep asleep Sung Mi turned around and hugged Jae Jin and he turned around and hugged he too.

They both were tired so they didn't know what was going on and they were sleeping.

^The Next Morning^

She woke up and saw herself in the same position as last time.

But this time she didn't scream, she just slapped him and he woke up.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"I carried you onto the bed and got tired and slept on your bed too, is there a problem?"

"Yes, because if we keep on sleeping n the same bed something bad is going to happen and I will get a habit of sleeping with people"

"Yeah know, that's why I keep on sleeping next to you"

"Okay, be that way"

**Chapter 5: Liking him back**

Same thing happened everyday like waking up, go to school and go home.

When I got home, I was thinking of texting Su Jin to go clubbing to night like just me and her. I don't want certain someone to know that I'm going clubbing because that person will come along as well I think?

Anyways I called her up and she picked up her phone.

"Hey Su Jin you wanna go clubbing tonight at Heaven tonight if your not busy?"

"Um……."

"Please Su Jin I just want to get out of this hell hole"

"Okay but is Jae Jin coming with us?"

"No that's the problem I don't want him to come with us!"

"If you invite him to go and he is going then I'm going too"

"Fine I will as him and I will call you back to let you know what he said, okay?"

"Yep, tell me ASAP, bye"

"Bye"

What a good friend she is?

We just have to have him coming a long with us don't we?

AISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Worst best friend ever!!

So I ran down stairs and ran around the mansion and couldn't find him but there was one place I haven't checked, it was his room.

Ran in there and slowly twisted the door nob and opened it and I saw him laying there on his bed sleeping.

I look close up and he was so cute when he was sleeping.

So I began to walk out until there was his grabbing my wrist and pulled me onto the bed with him and I just laid there really shy.

"Why did you enter my room without my permission?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go clubbing tonight at club Heaven?"

"Who is going with you?"

"Su Jin"

"I would love to go clubbing with him."

"Okay get ready we're going when your ready"

To think about it again I had a weird feeling, it was like a feeling that I liked him.

When I walked out the door I had a cheeky smile on my face.

So I quickly ran to my room and touched my heptic phone and called up Su Jin

"Hey Su Jin guess what?"

"What?"

"Looks like your coming with me and Jae Jin tonight."

"SERIOUS?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you Sung Mi I love you so much"

"Hey I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I think I like Jae Jin now"

"You serious, you got to be kidding me"

"Nope not joking with you this time"

"Congratulation are you planning yo tell him that you like him?"

"Properly tonight when we driving off in the car"

"See Ya"

"Bye"

**Chapter 6: Friday Night Out**

I was so happy that I finally get to go out now,

I was waiting for this moment for so long now.

I couldn't stay in that house forever you see, who can by the way?

And it's time for me to go and have some fun so that I won't be bored to death.

When he was ready to go I quickly ran out to the car first before he did.

He had a 'what is wrong with you' face.

I just stood there and smiled brightly.

He opened the car door for me and I sat in the passenger seat next to him and he closed the door.

When he just closed my door he walked over to his side and sat down and started the engine.

"Jae Jin …."

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something, can I tell you now or later?"

"Tell me now I want to know what is wrong?"

"I think I..."

I couldn't say it, I don't know why.

"Yes…?"

He waited patiently.

"I think I like you"

I said really fast and quickly.

"Now that you confessed I'm so happy that you like me now, I thought that you will never like me"

"Hey why don't we go and eat first and then go to Heaven?"

"Um… okay"

I blushed and then cupped my cheeks with my hand.

"Let me call Su Jin first and let her know that I will be late, so that she won't be angry with me"

"Okay"

He said in a happily voice

Picked up my heptic phone and called Su Jin

*RING RING RING RING*

"HEY"

"Yeah I got something to tell you"

"Yeah what is it, is Jae Jin going?"

"Yeah I already asked him"

"Cool"

"But I am going to eat with him first and when we are done I will call you to let you know when we are heading there okay?"

"Okay have fun okay?"

"Yep"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I closed my phone and looked at Jae Jin and there was a smile on his face and I got use to that smile it looked cute now.

Then I asked him where we were going to eat and he said at the Semco Restaurant.

That was my favourite restaurant ever I love there food that they make their.

When we walked in the restaurant the waiter guided us to the table and said "How may I take your order today?"

"I would like a steak with garden vegetables"

"I would like the same"

I sat there and looked at the waiter and thinking about it he looks cute too cute for a waiter.

Then he caught my eyes starring at him and he was checking me out.

Then he went into the kitchen and he was holding a platter with out food on there.

"Enjoy."

"Thank you"

When he put the food down he winked at me and I saw Jae Jin's eyes getting really angry because he saw what that waiter did.

I knew that there would be trouble soon.

So I quickly ate my food and try to make Jae Jin leave this place before someone gets hurt.

I told him to hurry up so I can go clubbing but he just took his time.

"The club doesn't close til morning"

"So I don't care"

"I want to go there and have a lot of fun until the sin rises"

"Fine, Geez what is up with girls going to clubbing these days it like there is a no tomorrow?"

When we headed out the door I called Su Jin.

"Hey, we will be out there in like 5 minutes okay?"

"Okay see you there!"

I hanged up the phone and looked at Jae Jin he looks handsome.

When we arrived the club it was partying like crazy.

I walked in and try to find Su Jin

When I spotted her she was dancing with some guy in his 20's and he was full n touching her all over the place.

**Chapter 7: SUPRISE**

I pulled her away and dragged her to the bar.

"Let play a game"

"What game"

"A drinking one"

"Okay"

"Okay so who ever gets drunk first loses and gets a kiss from Jae Jin "

"Cool"

"Lets play:"

We drank and drank non stop

I could see that Su Jin was going to vomit so I tried to force her drink another shot so that I would get the kiss.

But I knew that she wanted the kiss that she will never get.

15 minutes later of drinking……….

Su Jin was out of the game.

Shame she would of got a kiss from Jae Jin but she failed.

Looks like I won it.

"Whoop whoop I won and you suck Su Jin "

"Stop teasing me and you know that I'm a weak drinker"

"Now to get my victory kiss"

I didn't know what I was doing, I was drunk.

People don't know what they are doing when they are drunk.

When I got my victory kiss we headed for home and we took Su Jin home too.

When I got home I just started kissing him and I couldn't stop because I wanted him so badly.

Next thing you knew it I was taking my clothes off with him on the bed.

I felt his warm hands around me that made me felt that I would be safe when I'm with him.

He was the first I will ever have and the final.

Unless someone forced me to do it.

I have never felt this way around a person that I just liked.

***Next morning***

I woke up having a bad headache, my head was freaken hurting like hell.

I have noticed that I was in the same bed with someone, someone that is not Su Jin cause like when I get drunk I go over to Su Jin's house and sleep next to her, but this wasn't her, it was a guy.

I looked under my blanket and I'm naked with a guy in the same bed.

I looked at the guys face and I know who it is.

It was Jae Jin

""

"What's wrong??"

"We had sex!!!"

"Yeah so what"

"But but "

"I took you virginity away from you?"

"Yeah I was planning to have sex, when I get married!!!"

"Too late"

"Did we actually do it??"

"Yep, why do you think we're naked in the same bed and with a same blanket?"

"This cant be happening to me"

"It happened alright"

"Why why"

***FEW WEEKS LATER***

I don't know what is wrong with me every time I eat or drink I tend to vomit it out.

Even at school I vomit.

So I was thinking that I might be pregnant with Jae Jin's child.

But I don't know yet.

I think ii have to go and buy a pregnancy test to just see.

These days I have been living happily with Jae Jin he is taking good care of me.

**Chapter 8: Lost Of a Baby **

After school I told Jae Jin to take me to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test.

He asked me why I needed it.

I just told him that I was feeling sick these days and it might be causes by him.

He looked normal not excited like how other people are.

When we were there I ran opened the car and said to him" I will be right back"

"Okay"

When I walked in I noticed that there were these guys they were following me.

I quickly ran to get a couple of them and walked out.

Until there was a hand covering my mouth with a small towel that made me fell asleep.

I was carried onto a van and it drove off.

I felt really dizzy and my eyes were blurry like a person that ha bad eye sight, then I tried to look at this guy but I couldn't see him at all.

I called out Jae Jin but no body answered so I tried to sit up but could barely moved I clenched my jaw because I was in so much pain especially where my stomach was.

I hold onto my stomach because it hurts so badly that I cried.

I heard somebody yell.

"Hey guys, something is wrong with her, she looks like she is in a lot of pain I'm telling you."

"What do you mean?"

"There's blood coming out of her, quickly take her to the hospital."

When they were shouting to each other I blacked out, I couldn't see anything but just black empty space.

Next thing I knew I was laying on a bed a really uncomfortable one that is not likes Jae Jin.

I opened my eyes and I felt somebody holding my hand. I opened my eyes wider and I saw Jae Jin sitting there all quite and sleeping on his arm.

"Jae Jin wake up, wake up"

"Huh?"

"Why am I in a hospital?"

When I tried to sit up, my stomach was in so much pain, I didn't know what was going on.

"Jae Jin what happened to me? Why does my stomach hurts so much? It feels like someone took a knife and cut me open?"

"Sung Mi ah someone did take a knife and cut you open. It was a doctor. The baby inside you is no longer in there."

I started crying and couldn't believe that somebody had cut my stomach to get the baby out. I was devastated. I wanted that baby so badly; I was waiting for it to come out. I didn't think that I was pregnant like actually pregnant. I thought that I was just feeling a bit sick, but there was a baby inside of me.

"So that mean I would have had a child with you?"

"Yes but that baby is no longer in you. I'm sorry; we will try again next time."

He held me next to him in his arms, but I couldn't get rid of the feeling inside my stomach the emptiness without the child.

"Sung Mi ah I need to ask you something very important and you have to answer truthfully okay?"

"Okay what is it that you want to ask me?"

"Did you see what those guys look like, the one that kidnapped you?"

I was still crying but then I stop and looked at him and answered his question then I cleared my throat.

"No when I walked out the door of the pharmacy some guy just put a towel over my mouth and I blacked out I couldn't see anything. Why you ask?"

"Because there is a gang called 'The 4 evolution' they are coming after you so that they can get rid of me."

"Then what is the name of your gang then?"

"Mayhem"

**Chapter 9: New guy in her heart**

Jae Jin told me he will be back tomorrow morning but I didn't see him at all.

So I just sat there quietly and didn't say a word since he was gone not even a sound. When the nurses came in with the food, I didn't eat it but instead I played with it. I was sad; I wanted to commit suicide by jumping off the roof. So I walked out to the door and opened it but I didn't get luck because some of Jae Jin's guys were standing guarding the door so that nothing happens to me.

I didn't have any other suggestions and I looked at my plate and it gave me an idea because there was a knife a sharp metal knife, so I picked it up and was thinking about to stabbing myself in the chest but Jae Jin walked in and stopped me from doing it. I was crying I didn't know what I will do with my life anymore.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? WE'RE YOU PLANNING TO KILL YOURSELF?" he yelled at me

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR. AND YES I WAS PLANNING TO KILL MYSELF BY JUMPING OFF THE ROOF. NO YOUR STUPID MEMBERS WERE STANDING THERE SO I COULDN'T GET OUT. SO TOOK THE KNIFE AND ALMOST DID IT WHEN YOU WALKED IN"

I started crying again. That time the doctor came in and told me that I could leave the hospital when ever I wanted to because I have recovered.

So I walked to the bathroom and got changed because Jae Jin brought it in for me when he just walked in. I locked the door behind me and I just sat on the bathroom floor and cried for like 5 minutes until I just blackout.

It has been past 30 minutes and I didn't know what was wrong I couldn't open my eyes. I heard a loud banging but I didn't know what it was and I heard someone shouting out my name "SUNG MI, SUNG MI AH WHAT'S WRONG WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG TO GET DRESSED?"

I tried to move my body so that I could open the lock. But I couldn't see where I was going until I felt the door knob. And there was this clip and I unlocked the door and he was right by my side holding me tight in his arms and it felt really comfortable.

Then sooner he carried me in to his car where his mens parked it. When we were on our way home. I was depressed; I didn't know what to do. I don't know how I'm gonna get another child. I kept on thinking and thinking but still didn't know.

The next morning I found myself next to him, I couldn't bare how innocent he looks when he was asleep, I turned around and grab a hold of my phone and looked at the time. It was 8:30 am; I got up slowly so that I wouldn't wake him up. When I got out of bed I walked very quietly to the bathroom and got changed into my uniform and wrote a note and left it next to him on the bed so that when he wakes up he will know where I was gone to.

I walked to the bus stop to catch the bus, minutes past and the bus haven't came yet so I decided to walk but then it showed up. When I got on the bus it was crowed and I had to stand in front of this man. Suddenly he grabbed my ass and started to move his hands up and down on my skirt.

I quickly walked over to the bus driver that I'm getting off at the next stop. Finally I got off the bus and that man was a d**k***d. I quickly ran to school, so that the gate doesn't shut on me.

When I walked into class I noticed that there is a new student, it was a guy, a hot one and I just stand there like I was frozen.

The teacher was shouting at me but I couldn't really hear her all I heard was blah blah blah…..

But then until she slapped me at the back of my head that's when I actually snapped out of it.

The teacher introduced him and his name was Park Jong Hyun. His hair was dark brown on the bottom of his hair and the top bit where his hair is spiked up was blonde. He look so manly make me just wanna run over too him and flirt with him but I had no chance.

He sat on the other side of my table and he was so cute and kind to me. He put his hands out and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you my name is Park Jong Hyun, what's your name?"

"Hey my name is Kim Sung Mi"

I didn't know what to do because I was bored so I started to write a note to Su Jin. It was quiet easy to send notes to her when she was sitting behind me. We never got caught before so that's why we always send each other notes.

When I gave her the note she didn't take it. First time actually, that never happened before. Did I do something wrong? Oh wells

So I ripped another piece of paper out of my book very quietly so that the teacher couldn't here it. I wanted to write the note to Jong Hyun but I didn't know if he would write back to me.

So I passed him the note asking him personal stuff about his life like does he have any brother or sister? Does he live with his family? How old is he? And lots of stuff.

He wrote back to me saying he got a brother and he doesn't live with his family because his parents live in America. He just turned 17 year old just last month.

So many stuff that is so fascinating about him. I never knew that his parents live in America? Then he must be a rich so of a b***h. dam

When it was lunch time I walked out of the class room with Su Jin to the cafeteria. I talked to her but she didn't reply back to me. I realized that someone was behind us listening to our conversation. WAIT!! My conversation since it felt like I was talking to myself.

I turned around and I noticed that it was Jong Hyun the one that was following me. he looks so OMG cant explain looks so good and drooling.


End file.
